Encantado
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: El principer Finn solo quería hacerle saber a ese agradable y atractivo vocalista que estaba encantado de conocerlo. AU. Diabolic Ice (BipperxFinn)


_**Solo un pequeño AU que escribí porque hace falta más de está parejita 3**_

 _ **Basado en la canción Enchanted de Owl city.**_

 _ **Pareja: Diabolic Ice (BipperxIceFinn).**_

 _ **# Encantado #**_

El príncipe Finn no podía estar más aburrido y cansado ¡Y se suponía que era su fiesta!

Todo lo que había hecho era fingir sonrisas y oír pláticas sobre temas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y, sinceramente, ya le dolía la cara y los oídos por ambas.

No es que no le gustarán las fiestas porque le encantaban, solo que la mayoría eran más complacer a otros que divertirse.

Malditas responsabilidades.

Si por él fuera ya estaría bailando y riendo y quizás molestando un poquito a Wirt ¿por qué no?

Pero en lugar de eso aquella duquesa o lo que fuera parecía no planear callarse en el próximo siglo.

-Si me permiten su atención- una voz habló desde el escenario callando todo sonido en el recinto, incluyendo a la cacatúa que tenía al lado (¡Gracias!).

Miró hacia el escenario y se encontró con un muchacho de cabellos color mocha e increíbles ojos amarillos.

-Mi nombre es Bipper, soy el guitarrista y vocalista de Brutal Illusion-prosiguió el ojidorado- y debo decir que estamos honrados de que nos eligieran para tocar en tan memorable ocasión.- diciendo esto hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada y sarcástica.

Por un momento el pequeño rubio estuvo confundido, aquel no le sonaba como un grupo que sus padres contratarían, hasta que recordó que Wirt (después de incontables ruegos y trabajo extra) les había convencido de que le dejarán escoger la música.

-¡Después de todo, no todos los días nuestro príncipe cumple dieciséis años!- exclamó el vocalista mirándolo directamente, y él se encontró atrapado en el aire travieso y salvaje que tenían sus orbes amarillos.-Así que, Príncipe Finn ¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Espero disfrute de todo lo que tocaremos para usted esta noche!- y con esas palabras comenzaron a tocar.

La música era movida y fuerte, muy diferente a lo que esperarías escuchar en un castillo; con melodías desde lo más romántico hasta algunas que solo hablaban de fiesta y diversión.

Finn se encontró amando cada una de ellas. Había algo en la forma en que cantaba Bipper que lo hipnotizaba, sin mencionar que algunas veces parecía cantarle solamente a él, sus ojos nunca abandonando los suyos.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó la voz de Wirt un rato después sacándole del trance en que había caído.

-Sí...- contesto todavía un poco ido.

-¿Y supongo que la música también?- interrogó el más alto divertido, viendo como miraba al vocalista.

-¿Eh? Yo- esto- dijo el joven rubio sonrojándose.

-No tienes que contestar, ya sé la respuesta- lo calmó Wirt riéndose un poco.

-¿De dónde conoces esta banda?- preguntó Finn cambiando el tema.-No me parece que sea tu tipo de música.

-No, aunque no está nada mal,- respondió el castaño- simplemente tuve que preguntarle a Jake, él te conoce mejor que nadie.

-Eso tiene sentido, tú tienes pésimo sentido musical- comentó Finn con sorna, vengándose por los comentarios anteriores de su amigo.

-Auch y yo que pensaba que te iba a gustar el gesto- dijo Wirt medio en broma.

-Si lo apreció, es solo que- en ese momento la banda dejo de tocar.- ¿Acaso ya se van?- inquirió triste y decepcionado porque ya no podría escuchar al atractivo vocalista.

-No, solo van a tomar un descanso-contesto el más alto queriendo que quitará esa cara de abatido.-... tal vez podrías hablar con él- sugirió cuidadosamente.

-¿Q-Qué? Bueno, yo- balbuceo el rubio con un ligero sonrojo- ¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo?

-Finn, eres un endemoniado príncipe ¡por supuesto que querrá hablar contigo!- respondió Wirt tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacía la zona donde los integrantes de Brutal Illusion estaban comiendo.

Lo cierto era que solo le había dicho media verdad a su mejor amigo. Si bien era cierto que Jake le había recomendado aquel grupo no lo era el que los hubiera contratado y ya. Bipper al principio no quería tocar en la fiesta, alegando que se negaba a recibir tomatazos de un montón de snobs, así pues le había tenido que ir a convencer personalmente y nada había servido hasta que le había hablado de lo mucho que Finn agradecería el cambio de música; por alguna razón Bipper se vio muy interesado en el príncipe y su curiosidad lo había llevado a aceptar.

Wirt se había mantenido comunicado con el ojidorado durante las últimas semanas, casi hablando puramente del rubio. A veces el castaño se sentía como el mensajero del otro (que sí era el mensajero del castillo, pero eso era diferente).

Ahora se alegraba, al parecer Bipper no era el único interesado.

Afortunadamente Finn no era una persona que se dejará llevar por los nervios ni mucho menos, y para cuando llegaron a donde la banda tenía una actitud decidida.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- interrogó dirigiéndose al vocalista.

-Técnicamente ya lo estás haciendo-respondió Bipper, su sonrisa indicaba que no le decía con mala intención- pero continúa, qué me viene de perlas para darte esto- dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo y tendiéndosela al rubio- Feliz cumpleaños, Finn- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Aquello sorprendió a Mertens.

-N-No tenías que darme nada.- dijo, sin embargo, acepto el regalo.

-No me costó nada, además, cuando los vi no pude evitar pensar que te quedarían perfectos.- contesto el de cabello mocha con actitud aparentemente desinteresada, pero observaba atentamente al otro.

Finn no preguntó cómo era posible que pensará que eran perfectos para él si nunca se habían visto hasta el día de hoy y en su lugar abrió la cajita, viendo que dentro había un par de aretes en forma de triángulos dorados, parecían de oro.

No era un regalo errado ni mucho menos, pues el príncipe tenía varias perforaciones en las orejas y se puso inmediatamente su regalo.

-¿Qué tal se ven?- preguntó Finn en cuanto se los puso.

-Como dije: Perfectos~ - respondió Bipper mirándolo con un aire orgulloso algo raro.

Wirt tuvo que reprimir una risita sabiendo el mensaje oculto en el regalo. A Bipper le encantaban los triángulos y los utilizaba como su símbolo personal, por tanto aquellos aretes eran casi una marca de propiedad; no se preocupaba mucho por el rubio, sabía que podría romperle la nariz al ojidorado si se pasaba de listo, su amigo era una fiera cuando se enojaba.

-Bueno, yo los dejo hablar, tengo que asegurarme de que Greg no se meta en problemas-el castaño hizo una rápida retirada dándoles una última sonrisa alentadora.

-Umm- Finn estaba nervioso ahora que se encontraba a solas con el vocalista- ¿Quieres comer algo?- interrogó sin ocurrírsele otra cosa.

Bipper le sonrió.

-Le sigo, su Majestad.

Resultó que hablar con Bipper era mucho más fácil una vez que comenzabas; el guitarrista tenía tantas historias por compartir, la mayoría hilarantes, y estaba de verdad interesado en saber cómo funcionaba su vida como príncipe, dándole la absoluta razón conque las responsabilidades eran una reverenda joda.

Se habían reído un buen rato y, no lo iban a negar, también habían hecho una que otra travesura; era la fiesta de Finn así que podía hacer lo que quisiera ¿no?

Luego de eso Bipper tuvo que regresar a tocar, lamentando un poco ser parte de la música, pues así no podría bailar con Finn; el rubio igualmente se tuvo que conformar con bailar con su mejor amigo (era infinitamente mejor que bailar con alguna de las chicas que siempre le estaban coqueteando).

Finn de verdad estaba disfrutando de la fiesta por una vez. No obstante, había algo que le preocupaba: era muy obvio que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por el ojidorado, pero este había mencionado a una tal Mabel que le esperaba en casa; le preocupaba la idea de estar enamorándose de alguien que ya estuviera comprometido.

Pero ¿y si estaba malinterpretando las cosas? Pudiera ser que apenas había quedado con la chica por una primera cita o algo así, y si él no decía nada iba a desperdiciar una grandiosa oportunidad, ¿quién sabía cuándo iba a volver a ver a Bipper?

Sus dudas no se habían disipado para cuando Bipper se tuvo que ir y se despidió sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Finn? ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando- le interrogó Wirt.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- le preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

Al más alto no le costó nada saber a qué se refería.

-Si quieres un consejo lógico: lo conoces de una noche, ¿cómo puedes quererle?- dijo Wirt con expresión seria- pero...- continuó sonriendo- cómo tú amigo y eterno romántico te digo que voy hacer todo lo que pueda para que tus padres no se den cuenta de tu ausencia, ve por él.- la animó.

Finn no necesitó más aliciente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del castillo, saltando de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada principal.

-¡Bipper, Bipper!- llamó divisando al vocalista apunto de subir a un carruaje.

Con esfuerzos frenó antes de estrellarse contra el otro muchacho; estaba sin aliento y tuvo que tomar respiraciones profundas para poder tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien, Copo de Nieve?-quiso saber Bipper un poco preocupado y llamándole con el apodo que le había creado hacía unas horas.

-T-Tengo que decirte a-algo importante- dijo tartamudeando tanto por su falta de aire cómo por sus nervios- aunque no creo que t-te importe mucho, por Mabel, pero-

-Espera ¿qué tiene que ver Mabel?- le interrumpió Bipper ladeando la cabeza de manera confusa y algo linda- ¿no habrás...? No sé si esto te ayude en algo, Copo de nieve, pero Mabel es mi hermana gemela.

-¿T-Tú hermana?- repitió sintiéndose como un idiota, dios, había estado preocupándose por nada.- Aun así me gustaría decirte lo que quería- dijo sin retroceder.

-Por supuesto, te escuchó, Finn- respondió el ojidorado tomándole las manos inadvertidamente.

-S-Solo quería que supieras que de verdad disfrute tú compañía y que me gustaría volver a verte- confesó sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco, pero mirándolo a los ojos.- y sobretodo que... que estoy encantado de conocerte.

La sonrisa de Bipper se ensanchó.

-¿No es una coincidencia, Príncipe Finn? Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo.- dijo borrando el espacio entre sus labios.

FIN


End file.
